


圣巢饭

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 不好意思了奎若，这是搞迷宫饭AU的必要牺牲
Relationships: Quirrel & Others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	圣巢饭

我不该在这里，奎若想。

“我从没发觉饥饿是这样痛苦的事。”他艰难地说，试图远离篝火。虽然听过解释，他仍惊异于这群探索者不惧火焰。无论如何，外表太像虫了。

“让你痛苦的应该是食物。”大黄蜂说，坐在他旁边，低头打磨武器。火光照来，亮芒刺得观者心里一寒。“我的建议是学会知足，总比水母强。”

不远处三个容器坐成一排，奎若轻松地认出各自身份。在他看来不比整理文献难，数量小，特征明显。角、披风、武器以及头上是否聚集着光团，任意两样就足够作为辨别的依据。

“所以。”

“所以？“

奎若又挪得远些，开始想念之前碰到的温泉。如今回想，泛着乳白光晕的水面诱惑至极。

“所以在峡谷，那些甜点真的是水母……“说到这他更加痛苦，为排解情绪，开始磨利剑刃。一时间金属摩擦的声音此起彼伏，盖过火中木柴的爆响，连带着其他滋滋的响声也听不见了。

纯粹容器横过巨大的骨钉，在火上烘烤，神情专注，俨然不顾及外物，让奎若担心那泛着银光的披风受到波及。不过有手足看顾，显然不会出事，面具带着裂痕的容器时不时拢过披风的一角，缝隙中漏出些许橙光，和火焰共同将身旁华丽庄严的铠甲染上暖色。

小个子朋友倚在身形相仿的兄弟身上，一副昏昏欲睡的模样。

有一瞬间，他想：没有思想的生物会不会做梦？

遇见这几个同行者是在第二层。到处都是绿色，有荆棘、巨湖和不懂掩饰的食肉花。古尔卡喷吐刺球，掰开外壳以后就流出液体，尝起来有烧灼感，要找到合适的食物和休息的地方大概还需探索。

他在长椅上小小打了个盹，醒来后移开面具。四双眼睛盯着他，一眨不眨，其中有一半先前见过。

最先作出反应的是小骑士，它挥挥手中破烂骨钉，奎若奇迹般看出那是信号，指认他为友善，无需警惕。

迷宫正日益变得危险，他们却要下到最深处去。至于原因？容器交流不诉诸语言，能说话的大黄蜂也岔开话题，是她默许奎若进入，此时反而建议他尽早回去地面，最好是从德特茅斯出发，离迷宫越远越好。

他拒绝了。自沿着井口落地那一刻起，或追溯至更早，远在小镇之外，梦境就开始呼唤，描摹王国图景。那道温柔的声音一路指引方向，牵引力在散布着迷雾的峡谷达到顶峰。要追溯源头时，大黄蜂把他拉了回来。

“那不完全是……真实的。”她这样解释，“这片峡谷出现，是因为你想见到。迷宫会满足来访者的愿望，但不要太贪心，据我所知，档案馆在更深的地方。”

档案馆。这个词落到心里，回忆便模糊地浮现出来。奎若记得自己如何按类理清书籍，水母朝上漂浮，像成群梦境。幻梦的中间有他想见的、尊敬的谁……

……到底是谁呢？

“现在我想起来，以前也见过你。“大黄蜂说，最后磨一下长针。奎若可以肯定那上头的确蹿出一串火星。“当时你就在那儿，书架和书架的间隙里。但看样子你应该忘记了。”

他下意识想说些什么，话到嘴边噎住，只因为飘过来的气味实在太香。蘑菇被切成厚片，烤得汁水满溢，外壳有焦香，咬一口，断面会冒出热气。荒地前的驿站有类似的美食，不过太小，难以饱腹。

满怀着罪恶感和与之同等的幸福，奎若小心地将面具搁置一旁，和大黄蜂分享这一餐。据说前方就是战士的村落，每条道路都有螳螂把守，好战也善战，需要积蓄体力。道理上如此，挨着酸水进食还是对精神有所冲击。

扑面的蒸汽气味特殊，让他想起之前冒险尝试的嫩芽，酸得令思维停滞。

“你们不吃吗？“

“容器没有这样的需求。“大黄蜂代为回答，察觉到他的在意，接着补充：

“我只有一半。“

奎若再次想：我不该在这里。忧郁的情绪和城市景象极为相衬。雨水降落下来，电梯上看去，会有几秒错认水滴是在倒淌向上空。

“这些雨从哪来？就算有源头，如此大量的水，我们几乎走遍整个荒地，不可能没发现。“

大黄蜂却没回答，望着远处。顺着她的视线，隐隐能看到一座雕像。她看了许久，直到看不见为止，才如梦初醒，转过来问：“你刚才说什么？“

听完问题，想一会儿，告诉他：“看来迷宫的各层已经完全错位。位置上，泪水之城本应在真菌荒地的旁边，而不是它的下方。雨水从别处来，看运气吧，或许下一层就能见到来源。“

说着，他们到了地面。纯粹容器挤不进电梯，早早跳下来，剩下几个体型小的共乘。有了比较物，它庞大的体型尤为明显，武器立在身前，雨水中笼着朦胧的光。

附近平台上，护卫来回跑动，看得奎若痛苦万分：“这是底线问题。我决不吃……“

残破容器就在旁边，听见这话低下头去，捏出一粒光籽，要递给他。奎若受宠若惊地谢绝了。

这里不缺声音，可死寂依然。躯壳持续着生前行动，意志只剩下碎片，仍遵循执念，呼喝、巡逻，挥动武器。死去的虫子们过着机械生活，仿佛这片土地本身拒绝着死亡。若他命丧于此，是会像容器一样，象征着遗憾的灵魂在空中徘徊直到被吸收，还是被另一种力量支配，卡在生死之间？

小骑士默默扯一下他的手。顺势低下头去，奎若看了看，严肃地说：“朋友，我想你该去找钉匠，这样钝的武器能战胜领主已经是奇迹。”

奇迹是珍贵的东西，不会一再降临。同行者们身上常有例外，但让骨钉锋利总没坏处。它是身体的延伸，质量和力度相互调和，才能把握优势。

小骑士平静地和奎若对视，抬高那柄灰扑扑的骨钉。

“啊，”他终于理解对方意图，“我不能帮你打磨。这件事要交给专业的匠人，他们能根据观察，打造出最适合的武器。我只能完成微小修整，更精细的事就做不到了。”

要是有正常食物比什么都好……真菌总让他感觉不妙。奎若带着小骑士去找悬崖上的钉匠，出发前约定，稍后于那座雕像下碰面。

说起来最大的那一位容器是不是和雕像所纪念的骑士有点太像了？

钉匠完成委托后，用边角料打出一把亮闪闪的……勺子。他自豪于其曲线之优美，还声称酸液也不能将它腐蚀。说实话奎若有些困惑，何等情境下才会有必要用到这样强力的餐具。

有句谚语流传已久，具体措辞如何并不重要，重要的是含义：总有些事越是去想越容易发生，可惜在好事上不常灵验。奎若难以界定眼下状况好坏，可以肯定的是，勺子的确派上用场。

不知从哪找到的晶莹杯子里，装了满满一捧冰沙。两个小家伙把他夹在中间，长椅顿时拥挤许多。从身前投下的狭长影子来看，纯粹容器也对手足做出的新品十分好奇。

大黄蜂用针尖挑了一点儿，品尝后便沉默。奎若心里一跳，还是抵不过两侧的目光，舀起一勺。

冰凉得像雨，在口中如雾化开，留下甜甜的余味。这……这很好吃，而且感觉得到，对身体有益处。他想着，情不自禁地又吃了一口。这次品出微酸口感。香气很熟悉……

杯中是莹亮的蓝，温柔胜过湖水。他努力回忆，城市何处出现过这种蓝色，结论是没有。仔细观察，会发现淡淡光晕。

这架长椅所在已经是深处了，气氛肃穆许多。雨水的回声弱下去，伴随着凉意。立足窗前遥望，像置身于茧中梦境。分明是记忆呈现的地方，归属感却愈发虚弱飘渺，奎若想：我不属于这座城市。

他不该在这里。他应该在某个温柔而残酷的蓝图里。

“我不记得见过这种东西，你们在哪找到原料？”

疑问打断愁思，大黄蜂的声音将业已入睡的两个小容器惊醒（看来它们确实会睡觉），残破容器呆滞片刻，跳下长椅跑向深处，高举着一个罐子回来。

等等……无论是形制还是内容物都十分眼熟。

大黄蜂罕见地陷入沉默。此时奎若终于认出来了，他不敢置信问道：“你们怎么做到让它结冰？”不对，更要紧的是他刚刚把这圣所中储藏的灵魂吞了下去！

仿佛是觉得带来的震撼还不够多，小骑士后知后觉掀开披风，圆滚滚一对生命籽跳到地上，试图逃跑，没几步就被冷酷地打散。

算了，他无奈地想。比起将来的事，明显还是眼下更值得关注。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 冰沙是参考迷宫饭，有一话就是除灵后大家排排坐吃冰沙23333猛还是莱欧斯猛，感觉他会毫无压力地从十字路一直吃到深巢，圣巢朋友们，run，run for your life
> 
> 地形上大概是从网状分布变成纵向排列，还打了随机mod，是真容器就下一百层，守梦者们在25、50、75的感觉（当然实际情况没这么死板，只是打个比方


End file.
